


Testing My Limits

by orphan_account



Series: Frerard Oneshots [8]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Artist Gerard Way, Asshole Gerard Way, Fluff, Frank Iero Is A Little Shit, Highschool AU, M/M, Punk Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Frank annoys Gerard, so Gerard gets him back...
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: Frerard Oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516007
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Testing My Limits

I creak open the door to the Ways' basement and close it behind me, walking over to Gerard's hunched over form.

"Hey Frankie," He says quietly from his chair, not looking up from his painting.

"Hey Gerard," I hum happily, looking over my best friend's shoulder at the woman he'd been painting. "What're you painting?"

"Just doin' a little french art," He mumbled, his tongue poking out as he dragged the black paint over a line, the ink going over a little. "Fuck, I didn't want that there."

Gerard Way was my best friend. We'd met at his younger brother's summer party two years ago and have been inseparable ever since. Gerard was an art major in the city but he still lived with Mikey and his parents. 

"Did you order the pizza for tonight?" I asked, flopping down on to his bed then instantly regretting it as I'd fallen into what could only be spilled coffee.

"Of course, who do you think I am Iero?" He scoffed, still focused on his art.

"Okay, no need to get defensive, Gee," I laughed, bouncing around his room with my endless energy, unable to sit still.

"I would tell you to chill out, but then I remembered who you were so," Gerard muttered, subtly mocking me.

"Aw you love my energy," I pout exaggeratedly. Gerard lowers his paintbrush and glares at me.

"Shut it, I'm trying to do my project." He demanded. I roll my eyes.

"You're so boring, Gee!" I whine.

"If you want fun, then go play with Mikey," He grumbled, picking up his paintbrush again and cleaning it off. "Maybe I can go get your sippy cup too if you're going to be a whiny bitch." Gerard got very pissed off when people tried to interact with him during his art sessions, obviously. Well, pissed off when the person tried to bother him.

"You're so mean," I tease, walking up behind him and plucking the brush out of his hand before he could grab it back. I had never seen his face change so quickly from serene to livid.

"Give it back or so help me God, I will hurt you," He threatens as I dance out of the way.

"Magic word?" I sing, waving the stick around.

"I'm not playing games Frank," Gerard growled, standing up and moving towards me.

"I'm just bored, don't kill me!" I shriek as Gerard comes closer. He freezes for a second at my outburst then lunges to seize the tool. But I move just in time, and he falls on top of me.

"Give me the fucking paintbrush," He demands, attempting to pry my fingers off the thing with no luck. I enjoyed messing with him like this regularly. The feeling of Gerard on top of me was welcomed, despite my well-hidden crush on the eldest Way brother.

"Ah, the hermit moves!" I joke, tightening my vice-like grip. He sighs.

"I guess I'll just have to torture you to get my stuff back," Gerard says dramatically, releasing my hands suddenly. I shoot him a confused look before his hands make their way to my sides and start to scratch viciously and I try to get away from the tickling fingers, laughing hard.

"Fuck y-you, stop!" I giggle, my body writhing to escape the rightfully named torture.

"Let go of my brush," He orders, not budging. But I ain't no goddamn son of a bitch, so I hold on just as tightly, refusing to cave to Gerard's ways. However, I couldn't form sentences as I was laughing too hard. "Stubborn fucker," He growled again, ceasing his movement. I immediately relaxed, a smirk decorating my face.

"Not getting it back any time soon, dude," I said triumphantly as he moves to get off of me.

"Then I'll take some of your stuff, see how you like it, bitch," Gerard huffs, going for my discarded bag in a flash. 

My journal is in there. The one I bring everywhere. The one I wrote about Gerard in.

"No!" I shout, leaping forwards and latching on to Gerard's shirt from the back, trying to pry him away from the one thing that could ruin our friendship. Satisfied with my response, he unzips it before I can reach it, holding it above my head and digging around in it.

"Ahah!" He said, holding up the journal.

"Don't, you can have the brush back!" I plead in a panic, shoving the thing towards him. But he'd already flipped through a few pages and I was trying fruitlessly to retrieve the book.

"Aw, doesn't feel too nice to have your things taken, does it, Frankie?" He mocks, holding it too high for me to reach and reading it avidly. I saw the page I'd written about him be opened and a new wave of terror overtook me.

"Gerard, please!" I said desperately, clawing at his arm. But it was too late, his eyes were skimming the page, catching his name and widening slightly. I let my hands fall and stepped away, horrified at my own stupidity. Why did I even bring that thing in the first place?

He brought the book down as I'd stopped violently grabbing for it, his eyes skimming the page and mouthing the words.

"You...?" He trailed off, looking up from the book at my stricken face. I couldn't seem to form words and pressed my lips together tightly. "I mean, what a way to find out, huh?" I glared at him, he was seriously going to make a joke out of this?

"Don't pout, it brings out your wrinkles, Frankie," He teased, closing my journal and tossing it back in my bag.

"So you're just going to be an asshole about it, fine," I grumble. Of course, Gerard Fucking Way is going to make a joke out of my feelings.

"That's cute, sugar," He laughs, shoving my shoulder and making a kissy face at me. "Why don't you tell me how pretty I am again?" I groan, shoving him back.

"Shut up, oh my god," I snap.

"Make me," Gerard challenges. I freeze.

Did he really just offer...?

"I-I..." I stuttered, staring at him with wide eyes. I couldn't really move, I only stared stupidly back at him. He was just standing there! Standing in his dumbass Star Wars pants and stupid Metallica shirt and that horribly attractive old eyeliner. 

"What a twink," He chuckles, walking closer. "If you won't kiss me, I'll kiss you." And with no further conversation, his lips were on mine and I died. Right there, on the spot.

I felt myself stumbling backwards and falling onto Gerard's bed as he followed me down, pinning my body down with his.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to kiss you, you little asshole," He mumbles through kisses. I responded with something incoherent and pulled him back down to me, my hands running through his dark hair roughly.

"Thank fuck for your diary."

"Oh fuck you."


End file.
